Bleach Chapter 2. Starter
002. Starter Ichigo learns that Rukia has lost her Shinigami powers and he is forced to take over Rukia’s Shinigami duties to save spirits and vanquish Hollows. Summary : Ichigo has a nightmare in which his family is heavily injured; they blame their condition on him, since he became a Shinigami. He then sees Rukia, who tells him that it is too late for them, ending the dream. Ichigo wakes up to an attack by his father, who saw it as a way to wake up his son. Ichigo fights back, but notices that all of his father's injuries are gone. He asks his father about this, but he denies having ever been injured, confused by his son's question. Afterwards, the Kurosaki family goes outside, and Ichigo notices that all of the damage to their home has been repaired. He is further confused when his family expresses their belief that they had been attacked by a burglar driving a truck. He wonders if Rukia had done some Shinigami damage control, and if she had returned to Soul Society. At Karakura High School, a girl named Orihime Inoue, wakes up and sees that her friend, a girl with short black hair named Tatsuki Arisawa, had come to to talk to her. Tatsuki remarks that Ichigo is late, and asks Orihime what she likes about him, since she personally thinks of him as a cold, short-tempered brat. Orihime answers that she thinks he is funny. She imagines the funny faces that Ichigo could make and laughs, embarrassing Tatsuki. A fellow classmate, Mizuiro Kojima, tells them that Ichigo might not come to school since a burglar had attacked his house. Tatsuki shows concern for Ichigo, but the latter arrives at school, assuring everyone that he isn’t dead. Mizuiro tells Ichigo that they have social studies for 3rd period. Ichigo suddenly hears somebody talking to him from behind. He turns around to see Rukia wearing a school uniform. Mizuiro tells him that Rukia transferred to their school. Rukia ‘‘quietly’’ tells him, in the form of a written message on the palm of her left hand, not to speak of the prior night's events, to which Ichigo complies. Later, Ichigo and Rukia go to a quiet area of the school where Ichigo asks her what is she doing there and why she has not gone back to the Soul Society. She tells him that she has lost her Shinigami powers and that she is using an artificial body, which Shinigami use in emergency situations. She explains that she must wear it until her powers are restored and tells him that he must take over her Shinigami duties for the time being. Ichigo refuses, saying that he only became a Shinigami to protect his family from Fishbone D and that he won’t fight for total strangers, since he is not that nice of a person. After hearing this, Rukia puts on a glove with a flaming skull on it, with which she removes Ichigo’s soul, which is now wearing a Shihakushō, from his body. Rukia tells him to follow her. They arrive at Yumizawa Children’s Park, where Ichigo used to see a 5 Year Old Ghost Boy who played there around 12 o’clock. Rukia tells him that she has received news from the Soul Society that a Hollow would appear at the park and that the ghost child would likely be attacked. They hear a scream and see the ghost child in question being pursued by the spider-like Hollow, Hexapodus. Ichigo tries to help the boy, but Rukia tells him to stop, asking if the boy was one of the strangers Ichigo refused to help. He responds that he cannot refuse to help someone that is being attacked in front of him. Rukia explains that whether the ghost is in front of him or far away, the fact remains that he is being attacked. Ichigo continues to watch the attack helplessly. Rukia tells him not to help the boy because even if he did save him, nothing would matter if he didn't become a Shinigami. She also tells him that a Shinigami has to treat all spirits equally and that he cannot just conveniently save those he can see and reach. She says if he wants to save the boy, that he must be willing to save all spirits and make that kind of commitment, even to give his life to save them. He remembers his fight with Fishbone D and makes his decision. Ichigo raises his Zanpakutō, confronts Hexapodus and cuts one of its legs. Rukia is surprised that Ichigo made the commitment. Ichigo plants his Zanpakutō on the ground near the boy, scaring him. Ichigo explains that he saved the boy because he wanted to, and that he hasn’t accepted any commitment because he’s not a good enough person to sacrifice his life for total strangers. He reminds Rukia about what she had sacrificed to save him and then kills Hexapodus. He continues to explain that he’s not that insensitive that can live happily without paying his debts. He then decides to help her to do the Shinigami job, Rukia thanks him. Meanwhile, a student notices Ichigo’s unconscious body lying on the floor. Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Mizuiro Kojima # 5 Year Old Ghost Boy # Hexapodus # Fishbone D (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 2: The Shinigami's Work Category:Bleach Category:Chapters